


The voice within

by Jxjxjx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxjxjx/pseuds/Jxjxjx
Summary: When Aphia was child jedi tried to take her to the temple but the jedi was killed she was thought to be dead. Follow her time on Takodana to getting found again by the Jedi. al capone/ godfather feeling





	The voice within

If there was one thing worse than working late. It was working late on the last workday of the week. Aphia Q’mara thought as she hurried home. Tomorrow was the beginning of the weekend. The first weekend she had had off in a solid two weeks, but of course Talen had not let her go on time, no she had had to stay back and fix other people's mistake! On an elaborate chest that a client was picking up this weekend. Aphia loved her work, being able to make ornate and beautiful furniture by hand from classic materials like wood was what she was meant to be doing. She could losing herself in the complicated carvings that need to be painstakingly done to each piece. She also knew that Talen had kept her back to fix it because she was his best craftswoman. Still, she really wanted to just be able to do absolutely nothing this weekend and start doing that as soon as possible. But as she worked here way thru the streets of the milling district she couldn’t stop the small smirk of satisfaction at how good she was at her job.

If there was one thing worse than working late. It was working late on the last workday of the week. Aphia Q’mara thought as she hurried home. Tomorrow was the beginning of the weekend. The first weekend she had had off in a solid two weeks, but of course Talen had not let her go on time, no she had had to stay back and fix other people's mistake! On an elaborate chest that a client was picking up this weekend. Aphia loved her work, being able to make ornate and beautiful furniture by hand from classic materials like wood was what she was meant to be doing. She could losing herself in the complicated carvings that need to be painstakingly done to each piece. She also knew that Talen had kept her back to fix it because she was his best craftswoman. Still, she really wanted to just be able to do absolutely nothing this weekend and start doing that as soon as possible. But as she worked here way thru the streets of the milling district she couldn’t stop the small smirk of satisfaction at how good she was at her job.

It was a bit of a hike to get back to the grimy apartment she called home. But it was better than many had around them, she never complained. So, many crammed into little shanty house, built into and onto the existing run down building. It was a shame she thought as this part of the city sat right into the cliffs surrounding the city giving it a great view. Sadly, crime had long since taken over and never relinquished its grip. She stepped off the lift when it reached her level of the Takodana’s capital. She wrinkled her nose has the harsh smell of gas mixed with fried meats and other thing she could not identify hit her. She stopped to pick up a few extra things for the weekends meals from a grizzled man selling them was blind in one eye. She watched her surroundings carefully knowing that it would soon be the time of night when petty criminals were not afraid to jump people.

“Thanks” she said putting her items in a small bag and continuing on her way.

She hoped Kyra and Zevis were home already. Though lately Zevis had been coming home later and later. Neither of them were technically her responsibility. They were not related nor was she their legal guardian, but they had been together a long time. Since the fateful day when they were put is the same group at the orphanage, so long ago. The three of them were as close as siblings and treated each other as such. However, no matter how much she loved them, she had to admit that it would be easier if she didn’t have them to think about. She sighed as she stepped through the door into her home. The apartment was dark save for a light at the end of the hallway. With no sign of Zev she headed down the hall to Kyra’s room.

“Hey” Aphia said leaning in the down frame.

Kyra looked up from the data pad she was reading. “Hey” she returned with a sly smile. 

“Any sign of Zev?” Aphia asked. 

“No” Kyra answered no bother from looking up from her reading this time. 

“Great” Aphia muttered to herself. “Well any idea when he will grace us with his presence? Or where is royal ass is for that matter.” she added. 

“Uhhh” was the response she got. Aphia couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Kyra as had her head in a book. “I... Don’t know.” was the answer Kyra finally gave. That was Kyra, she was, well, a nerd, but a good kid. She did so much better in school than Zev and herself. Hell neither of them had lasted as long as she had in school.

Aphia didn’t really believe she had no idea where Zev was, but she wasn't either of their mom. Letting it slide, she said. “Ok. If you want food we having rix and it will be ready in 20 minutes.”

“Ugh” Kyra grounded. “Again”

“Yes again.” Aphia said. “You can always cook for yourself” she called behind her as she left the room. She entered her own room to change and wash up. She had to talk with that boy she thought to herself. It was one thing if he didn’t want to go to school, fine. Neither had she but she had gone and got a job. Something Zev was lacking and both Zev and Kyra were suppose to help around the house in lue of pay rent. That wasn’t happening at least on his end, even though she wasn’t around as much as she could be. She knew he had been around perhaps even less. He was 16 and Kyra only 15, he needed to be there for Krya and to help her. She was only 19 but sometimes felt so much older. She sighed and headed for the kitchen vowing to have it out with Zev when he did return.

“Aphi” She heard from behind her when she was almost finished with dinner. 

“Yeah Ky.” Aphia responded.

“I um, think there's something I should tell you about… with Zev.” The small girl said nervously, fidgeting with her hands. 

“And what presay is that?” Aphi asked bring her hand to push back the unruly curls of hair on top of her head. 

“Well, um, I saw him hanging around…” Kyra trailed off.

“Hanging with who?” Aphi said a little more forcefully than she meant to and winced. She had had a pit in her stomach for a while this was what is was. 

“Cryl, He’s in the quartz gang” The small girl winced and shrank back. Growing up at an orphanage had taught them all not to snitch on anyone no matter what, lest you get the snot kicked out of you. Aphi had no intention of ever touch Kyra in an unkind way but the lesson was hard to unlearn. 

Aphia growled “Great. What the fuck does he think he’s doing?” Her eyes landed on Kyra. The girl still looked nervous. She sighed. “You did the right thing by telling me. We’re family that mean we look out for each other even if one of us is being a royal screw up.” She grabbed the two plates she had made. “Enough of this talk. Let's eat.”

* * *

The apartment was dark and quiet when he came hope. She had turned off the holonet long ago.

“Do you know what time it is?” It was the first thing out of her mouth as soon as he walked through the door. He seemed to flinch in surprise hearing the voice coming from one of the living room chairs. 

“Yeah, late, so what?” He said regaining his composure. 

“So, I’m stuck waiting up for you to come home that’s what” Aphia all but spat. Her tiredness catching up with her. 

“You aren’t my mother.” he stated.

“No, but I’m your landlord and you aren’t paying your rent. You haven’t been helping Kyra pick up and not even looking out for her as far as I can tell. So what are you doing Zev?” She was not going to play coy with him. He had lost that chance weeks ago, it was her fault she let it go this long.

“Does it matter?” he asked walking into the kitchen. 

“Yes. You haven’t kept your word. You haven’t been at school, you haven’t been cleaning or cooking or doing anything around here. That’s a problem.”

“You want rent? Here you go.” He said angrily to her. Throwing a hand full of credits down on the table and beginning to walk to his room. Where he had gotten them she could only guess.

“Zev, that’s not what I meant. Where were you?”

“It doesn’t matter” He muttered.

“Yes it does Zev. If you are going to run around with gang bangers, yes it does.” She said with enough weariness in her voice that she could easily hear it. “Zev if you are going to get yourself killed. You gotta find somewhere else to live.”

He paused for a second but did not respond.

“I won’t have you putting myself and kyra lives in danger because you won’t grow up.” She called after him. It wasn’t her place she had told herself, when he had dropped out of school. She wasn’t his mother. No she wasn’t, but he was like family to her and she would draw the line at him getting dragged into the gang lifestyle that got his parents killed.

* * *

Zev some time later in his room pulls a comlink and receive a call.

* * *

Aphia should have been asleep for at least an hour ago, but she could not fall asleep for the life of her. Something deep within her nagged at her to get up, to not rest, to be on edge. Danger it seemed to yell at her, yet it was not amid at herself. How she knew that she could say. She lets out a groans and rolls out of bed, she walks into the hall. She gently pushes open Zev’s door on a whim. It creaked open and she closed her eyes already sensing that there was no one there. When she opened them sure enough there was no Zev. She sighed, now is the time to choose she thought. Before going back in to her room and grabbing her jacket and a viro knife. 


End file.
